A Lifetime of Something Wonderful
by LadyKiya11
Summary: Ennis is faced with a couple of determined girls... Then it gets interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Ldykiya

Feedback: Is my addiction! Please let me know what you think of this.

Pairing: Ennis/Jack

Summary: Ennis is faced with a couple of determined girls

Rating: G

Parts: 1/1

Status: Complete

Series/Sequel: Stand alone

I don't own any of the characters from the movie or the books or really I don't own anything.

Author's notes & Warnings: Set after Ennis and Jacks last fight on Brokeback but before Jack dies (cause he's not gonna die if I continue with this idea thread) – I also stole a line from the movie Steel Magnolias.

Rodeo,

Shave that damn critter off your face and get your ass back here.

Cowboy

Ennis gave a soft chuckle as he stared down at the postcard in his hand before pushing it through the mail flap at the post office.

Stepping out into the warm Wyoming morning he was lucky for his fast reflexes as his daughter slammed into him.

"Did'ja mail it?" Junior questioned happily from her father's arms.

"Yeah little darlin' I did." Looking into his daughter's excited eyes he smiled and remembered.

It had only been a couple of days since he'd come back from Brokeback. He was sitting bare-chested half drunk in his trailer when his girls had come for a visit.

"Had a fight with Jack Daddy?" Francine had asked as they let themselves in.

"What makes ya say that baby girl?" Ennis mumbled.

"Well you come back from them fishing trips happy and sober. It don't usually start to fade for a week or two or least til Mama starts harping on ya. You only been back a couple days and your all miserable and drinking." Francine informed her him.

"Had to be a fight with your fella right?" Junior said head down as she walked quickly into the kitchen and started to make coffee.

Ennis had seen Francine's eyes widen like she hadn't been expecting her sister to say that. He didn't have no idea what to say to his daughters announcement so Ennis heaved a sigh and took another drink from the whiskey bottle. Apparently his last one cause Francine took it right out of his hands mid-drink.

"What the hell ya do that for." Ennis grumbled as he wiped at the little bit of whiskey that dripped on his chest.

"Well maybe I'm tired of having a drunk for a Daddy." Francine yelled before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Francine!" Alma Junior exclaimed at her sister.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry." Francine sobbed before running from the house.

The silence in the trailer was tense and Junior wondered if it was still a good idea. But she decided to forge ahead took a deep breath and started on her speech, man was miserable anyway she doubted she could make it much worse.

"Daddy me and Francine… well we know'd about Jack being more than just a fishing buddy for awhile now. We don't got no problem with it daddy. He makes you happy and that's not something we seen a whole lot with you."

"Now Junior, You don't know what ya talking about here. What me and Jack"

"I do Daddy and so does Francine." Alma Junior interrupted "Kurt's brother he's gay and everybody over in that town knows it to. I asked him once when he and his fella were visiting Kurt about how he just didn't care who know'd and he said that it was better that everyone just know'd so that he didn't have to go to sleep worryin' himself into nightmares and ulcers wondering if their secret had been discovered."

"Yeah well when they come at him with tire irons he'll wish he had kept it a secret." Ennis mumbled. Resigned to the fact that his daughter did know exactly what he and Jack were.

"I asked him that too Daddy. About if he was afraid that people'd hurt him, maybe even kill him for it. He said he'd rather have one moment of something wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special. Well you know what Daddy. That's what you got here. Nothing Special, Nothing at all special. So me and Francine we want you to know that if you were to bring Jack up here for good and get yourself that moment of wonderful no matter if it's a week or a year or the rest of your life, well we'd be more than happy to welcome him to the family. And that's that daddy." Junior picked up her purse "The coffee 'ill be done in about five minutes Daddy. Why don't you drink that instead and think on what I said. Me and Francine we'll be out tomorrow and we can talk some more."

Ennis spent that night doing exactly what his daughter had told him to. Drinking coffee and thinking on just how much he lived for them visits from Jack.

The girls had come out the next day and the day after that to. Reminding him of everything he'd ever told them about living their lives; Don't matter what no one else thinks you gotta live your life for you, Anything worth having is worth fighting for and on and on it went. But the moment when he decided that he was gonna try his damnest to have that sweet life his Jack always talked about was when Alma had come out.

She'd been out to see what the girls were doing and had come rushing in when she'd heard them trying to talk him into bring Jack out there and making a life.

Screeching about how it was a disgrace, how it was bad enough he was a queer without him flaunting his shame here in this town where they lived. How it was unnatural.

Francine had jumped to his defense yelling how every species on the planet did it and there wasn't nothing shameful or unnatural about loving someone.

It had been Junior who'd left that gaping fish look on his ex-wife's face though. She'd stood up and informed her mother that air conditioning was unnatural too and that she'd like to see her mother live without that come summer.

Ennis had smiled at his girls. Understanding for the first time that he wouldn't have to fight alone and then suddenly he realized that he never would have. His Jack would have been there swinging his fist right along side him. He'd stood up, still smilin' and kissed his ex-wife on the cheek and told her thank you. Then he'd turned to the girls with an honest to god sparkle in his eyes and told them he'd send for Jack first thing the next morning.

And here he was standing on the street in front of the post office arm tossed over his daughter's shoulders and maybe a lifetime of something wonderful to look forward to.

"Happy Daddy?" Junior questioned.

"Yeah baby girl that I am" And Ennis looked down on his daughter with a smile that stretched across his face, a smile that only Jack Twist had ever been able to put on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodeo,

Shave that damn critter off your face and get your ass back here.

Love,

Cowboy

Laureen gave a snort and then a giggle as she read the postcard. She always knew that if Jack ever left her it would be for Ennis Del Mar but she'd never pictured a summons like this one. She'd always figure he just wouldn't come home from one of them fishing trips of his.

Not that it'd pain her any, as far as she knew the only person her "Husband" had slept with in the last two years was Ennis Del Mar. He certainly hadn't been bedding her; they didn't even share a room anymore.

This postcard though was perfect timing. She'd found her self a new man and had been spending the last two weeks trying to work up the courage to ask Jack for a divorce.

Jack had in the last two years become her best friend. It was amazing how civil then friendly they'd become after they stopped sharing a room. She knew that neither one of them were in love with each other but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt him and she'd been afraid that the divorce would hurt him. She'd asked him once before why he stayed and he'd been bluntly honest and told her that he had no where else to go. That was the last day they'd shared a bedroom.

Tom had finally just told her if she didn't tell him today there wouldn't be no need for her to tell him cause he wasn't waiting around no more. So she'd come home early grabbed the mail and sat herself at the kitchen table to wait for Jack. It was just too funny that the postcard that come today meant that she'd be lucky to keep him in town til the divorce was finalized.

"Howdy, Laureen, you're home early" Jack said as he walked through the back door and hung his Stetson on the hook.

"Jack" Laureen answered "we need to talk hun."

Jack took a deep breath and eyed his friend for a long moment before responding. "You want a divorce."

"Yes. I told you about Tom. Well we think we could have a real fine life together. Jack - you and me, well we were only pretending for the town anyway."

"I'd be obliged if I could stay here until I can figure out where I go from here." Jack said as he stood there. He couldn't say this was coming out of left field. After all he knew about Tom but it still seemed to be a bit disorientating for him all the same.

"Yeah well I don't see that being a problem. Jack I want your word now that you'll stay here until the divorce is final. It won't take that long since both of us are in agreement. Will you give me your word?"

"Where would you think I'd be runnin' off to then Laureen?"

"I think I'd like your word before I tell you that." Laureen said with a slight giggle.

Jack looked at her like she was a bit off but gave in with a sigh. "Alright Laureen, I give you my word I will not leave til the divorce is final. Now just why do you feel you need that and just where do you think I'd be goin'?"

"Well I figure, and I know I'm right Jack, that if you'd got home before me and gotten the mail, well you'd a been shaved and out the door within an hour." Laureen gave another short snicker as she stood from the table and tossed the postcard at her best friend.

"Shaved and out the door?" Jack stared at her with a bewildered look on his face as he automatically reached out for the mail that she'd flung at him.

Laureen just nodded at the postcard in his hand. Glancing down and seeing what she meant he felt the need to sit down for the first time since the conversation started.

"Oh Lord, Laureen. He. He. Well shit! I gotta get packed." Jack jumped up and started for the hallway.

"Oh no you don't you gave your word Jack Twist." Laureen chased after her soon to be ex-husband.

"I have to go now Laureen what if he changes his mind?" Jack had already pulled his duffle from the closet.

"Jack stop. Jack your just panicking now. Please stop. Look we'll go to the lawyers tomorrow. Surely one more day can't hurt. We'll find out how long it'll take or what you actually need to be here for ok. If you just leave like this it will take longer for the divorce."

"Laureen I just can't chance it. Ennis is… Well I've been beggin' him for years for this and he's always fought me on it. I just can't chance it now."

"One day Jack that's all I am asking for. I'll call the lawyers right now; make sure they can see us first thing in the morning Jack." When Jack didn't say anything just continued to pack Laureen decided to try a different tack.

"You owe me Jack Twist. You damn well owe me. Fifteen years of marriage and not one of them you was faithful to me Jack Twist. Not in body and not in heart. And I never complained, I never left you, never stopped you from goin' on them fishing trips of yours. I always knew, Jack, always knew you'd leave me for him and I never tried to do anything to change that. Now I am asking you for this, for this one day so that we can get things straightened out at the lawyers."

Jack let his shoulders slump. Laureen was right. He did owe her, she'd been nothing but good hearted towards him these last two years, when she could have gone runnin' for the hills screaming about her queer husband. "If he changes his mind before I get there I will come back here and make your life hell." Jack told his friend with next to no heat to the words.

"And if he changes his mind before you get there I promise to hunt him down and make him see reason Jack." Laureen answered her friend as she patted his shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"Don't forget to shave" snort "that damn critter" snicker "from your face Rodeo" Laureen said on her way out.

Jack couldn't help but give a snort. Ennis never did like his mustache.


	3. Chapter 3

This isnt really a whole chapter... Just thought I'd put it since I am having trouble writing this chapter... I kinda know where I want it to go and I cant seem to write it that way so I am struggling. I know I will probably have to write it the way it seems to want to be written but well its really really fluffy for a brokeback fic and I already had one of those going and didnt post it cause well lets face it the movie/short story wasnt fluffy... anyway I will keep working on this for those of you who are interested.

"What ya doing Daddy?" Junior asked as she approached her father standing in front of the cleaning products, a box of garbage bags and a bottle of dish soap tucked into his arm.

"Well, I was thinkin' that maybe I best clean the trailer up proper." Ennis mumbled while rubbing his free hand across the back of his neck.

"Daddy you've been standin' here for ten minutes. Haven't you ever used any of this stuff?"

"Well I just wiped stuff down with a wet rag when I had a mind to."

Junior gave a soft giggle. "Tell you what Daddy, there's no school tomorrow, me and Francine will come over and clean the trailer up right for you."

"I don't need ya to do my work for me Baby Girl."

"Daddy, you've never used any of this stuff you said as much your self. Some of it can't be used together at all. Now it wont be no trouble at all for me and Francine to do this for you." As Junior talked she herded her father towards the store exit.

When they reached the door Junior plucked the garbage back and dish soap from her fathers arm and asked him for some money for the cleaning supplies.

Once Ennis handed over the twenty he was firmly pushed through the door.

"Don't worry Daddy. We'll get it good and clean first thing tomorrow morning." Junior said before turning and walking back to the cleaning supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

I need a beta. Chapters probably won't be super long but I hope to update once a week. Drop me a message if you're interested…

Now on to the newest chapter…

"'Lo" Ennis answered his phone.

"Mr. Del mar? Ennis Del Mar?"

"Yes ma'am"

Laureen took a deep breath "Hi, Ennis this Laureen Twist."

Ennis went pale and he sat down hard on the corner of his bed unable to speak.

"Ennis… Ennis are you still there?"

"Yes ma'am"

"I wanted to let you know Jack got your postcard today but I need him to stay here for a few more days.

"Uh…ok?" Ennis reply in a very confused tone.

"Just to get the divorce started you understand. But Jack is afraid that if he doesn't leave right now you'll change your mind. I've convinced him to wait until tomorrow to see the lawyer but I just talked to them and they can't see us until late tomorrow afternoon and the secretary assures me that Jack will need to be in town at least a week before things can be handled through the mail."

"k?" Ennis mumble still unsure of how to respond to Jack's wife calling him up and talking at him like he was an old friend instead of the man who was breaking up her marriage.

Laureen gave a soft laugh "my word you're just a chatter box. I am calling to ask if you could possibly get some time off of work and come down here to stay with him for the week. I think he's going to give himself a stroke with all his worrying about you changing your mind."

Ennis brain seemed to shut down. He could not possibly have heard what he had just heard, Jack's wife… soon to be ex-wife could not possibly have asked him… asked what he thought.

When Ennis didn't respond Laureen got nervous "Ennis, you haven't changed your mind have you? Because if you have I think it's only fair to warn you that I am going to have to come up there and strangle you for hurting Jack."

"gah" Ennis pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it was going to grow teeth and bite him.

"Ennis are you OK? ... Ennis? … ENNIS ANSWER ME!"

"uh…"

"Ennis, really, it's a yes or no question. Can you come here for a week… for Jack?"

"I dunno, are you sure that's a good idea ma'am?"

"First of all stop calling me ma'am. My name is Laureen. Second I think it is a fabulous idea. Jack is my best friend, I want him to be happy and you are what will make him happy."

"I'd have to check with my boss" Was his mumble reply.

"Can you do that now and I could call you back in a half hour?"

"I suppose" Ennis replied still off kilter with the whole conversation.

"Great, talk to you soon" came Laureen's happy reply.

********* 30 Min Later *************

"'Lo?"

"Ennis? Can you come?"

"Yeah"

"Is something wrong? You sound different?"

"Guess the boss is tired of me asking for time off to see Jack, I been fired."

"Oh, oh Ennis I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to cause trouble. But don't you worry none. This is my fault and I won't let this cause you any money troubles, you hear."

"Did you hear me Ennis?"

"Yes'um"

"Good. How soon do you think you'll be here?"

"Jack says it's a fourteen hour drive. But I never been out of Wyoming so maybe a little longer for me. I been up since 4 this morning so I am gonna get some rest, set out pretty early figure on 5 or 6 tomorrow evening?"

"That will be just fine, just fine. Do you have money for the trip? I can wire you some if you need it." Laureen asked.

"No I'm good. This sure is the strangest call I ever had ma'am."

Laureen chuckled into the phone, "I imagine it is. See you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is more about the Ennis's daughters then the guys. But some of the information plays into future chapters. Still need a Beta to take a look at stuff and give me some feedback and of course I love getting reviews…

Ennis spent four hours tossing and turning trying to get some rest before giving up. He got up feeling both excited and nervous about his trip. After getting the coffee started, Ennis took a quick shower, tossed a few clothes into a bag, filled his thermos with the fresh made coffee and left a note for his daughters, who were planning to come over in the morning to give his trailer a good cleaning, then he was out the door and on his way to Jack.

Meanwhile Jack was having his own problems getting to sleep. He couldn't help the thought that he'd already be more than half way to Ennis if he'd have left earlier instead of giving in to Laureen and waiting to see the lawyer, the lawyer who couldn't see them until late afternoon the next day. With a frustrated grunt Jack flipped onto his stomach buried his head under his pillow.

Junior and Francine showed up at their father's trailer just after 8am, only to find a note taped to the front of the trailer door.

_Girls,_

_I'm on my way to get Jack. I will be back in about a week. You know where the spare key is and I left some money on the table for ya. Thanks for helping with the trailer. If you need to call me for anything you will be able to reach me or Jack at 940-522-5366._

_I love you girls,_

_Daddy_

Junior looked at Francine, the girls grinned at each other before giving an excited squeal. Junior grabbed the spare key and quickly got the door open.

"So where do we start?" Francine asked.

"You strip the bed and I'll get the curtains, then we can get all the dirty clothes together and do laundry today. Daddy left forty dollars so we have plenty to go to the Laundromat. Do you want to do the laundry or stay here and get started on the scrubbing?"

"I'll do the laundry, to be honest I don't want to even look in his fridge let alone clean it." Francine said with a mischievous smile.

"Well then let's get started" Junior said with a laugh.

Junior managed to get the kitchen scrubbed top to bottom by the time Francine came back from the Laundromat, she about fell over in laughter when she saw the boxes of stuff neatly stored in the oven. Her father obviously never used it for cooking.

It took Junior and Francine another hour or so to get the trailer cleaned up and stuff put away.

"Let's get the windows closed and head home" Junior said with a sigh as she surveyed their handy work. Between her Daddy's misery and her Moms bitterness life could sometimes be downright depressing and going home was going to be even less pleasant because their mother knew they had been out to their Daddy's place.

Francine gave her sister a small smile "Things will be better with Jack here, Daddy will be happy and then we can work on getting Mom to at least let go of her anger."

"Yeah they'll never be friends but maybe if she could let go of her anger at Daddy she could be happier."

"Well we have to try." Francine said with a determined look.

Junior chuckled "You're only saying that because you hope if she is happier she won't give you as much grief as she gave me last night when she found out I was planning on going to college all the way in," Junior widened her eyes and placed her hand across her chest in a display of exaggerated disbelief "Gasp, Laramie. I mean that's a whole 3 hours away." Junior rolled her eyes "my god you'd think she was never going to see me again or something.

"Yeah well imagine what she'll say next year when I apply to Cornell in New York. I want to be a vet and it has the bet vet program in the country. Ok yeah I can do my undergrad classes in Wyoming and then transfer but I don't want to." Francine waved her hand in the air as the girls walked out the door. "I'm not like you Junior. I don't want to compromise on my dreams to spare her feelings. Daddy won't give me any grief about it, he won't be happy about me going so far away but he won't try to rain on my parade either.

"Well we have an entire year to prepare them for your college plans." Junior said as she slid behind the wheel of her car. "Not that I understand why you want to go all the way to New York to learn how to treat Horses and things. I mean you do know there aren't any horses in New York City right?" Junior commented as she smoothly backed up to leave.

"Cornell is in Ithaca, Junior" Francine commented with an eye roll. "Not New York City, there hours apart and believe it or not they have horses in the state of New York."

Francine turned the radio on and grinned at her sister as 'I'm for Love' by Hank Williams Jr. came on the girls immediately started to sing along.


End file.
